


SHE-RA Princess of Power Season 6 EP 2 "Alone In Space Part 2"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), SHE-RA season 6, SHERA Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: This is fanfiction I am writing till I get bored but plan on doing multiple seasons. Each episode is in a separate section on my page. 2nd chapter
Kudos: 41





	SHE-RA Princess of Power Season 6 EP 2 "Alone In Space Part 2"

Season 6 SHE-RA Princess of Power 

Episode 2 

Alone In Space Part 2

“Wait you found something?” Adora said leaning back from Entrapta’s face. 

“First One’s tech!” Entrapta said bouncing back to the console in one motion using her pigtails. 

“So, what kind of First One tech are we talking about?” Glimmer asked walking to where Entrapta was franticly typing. 

“I am not sure…. the readings are very weak but its there” Entrapta said pointing at a dot on the screen Darla’s holographic orb turned into. Catra and Adora both looked at the screen and then looked at each other recognizing what planet they were headed too. 

“Wait not to be rude still working on this being nice thing, but” Catra said before Adora interrupted her

“You are!” Adora said with big eyes sparkling looking at Catra

“Yes, you got to stop doing that” Catra said looking annoyed as she rolled her eyes at Adora.

“Doing What?” Adora said still wide eyed and looking as adorable as ever

Catra yanked Adora’s ponytail back slightly causing Adora to focus more on hair then staring at her with that look. “Well what I was going to say, didn’t we already check out this planet?”

Bow looked down at the screen “This is the planet where we picked up crystals for the ship”.

“I know it is the first planet we went to and you geniuses said there was nothing there, I mean we been traveling to all these places, how many other things have we missed!” Catra said with snark. Then Catra noticed everyone was staring at her “I mean it in the nicest way” Catra shrugged. 

“Well how come we missed it?” Glimmer asked looking at Bow and Entrapta. “You guys both scanned different parts of the planet and I even used a spell my dad taught me to locate things like first one’s tech?”.

“Like I said the signal is very weak and we didn’t have a powerful enough scanner to pick it up before” Entrapta said before Bow could speak. Bow realized he had no idea what Entrapta was talking about a stronger scanner? Is that what Entrapta was working on when she was working on Darla? Bow thought to himself. 

“Wait, how did we get a better ship scanner, we were using First one tech to power it, did you find a way to boost the power output?”. Bow asked making Glimmer whence a little. Glimmer loved Bow and she knew he was crazy smart but now that Bow started hanging out with Entrapta a lot more, he started to sound a little foreign to her. Not in a bad way but Glimmer found it a little hard to pay attention when Bow would talk about power converters, boosting signals and tech babble as she called it. 

“Well about that” Entrapta said slowly looking at her friends. “I know I am new to this friendship thing especially with actual living people and not robots, so I am not sure how your going to take this, but I used Adora’s sword”.

“Wait, what?” Adora said clearly confused after fixing her ponytail. 

Wait a second Adora has to say that silly line “For the Honor of Greyskull” for the sword to appear Catra said mockingly. 

“Well yes, which she did while she was sleep fighting” Entrapta said sounding nervously.

“I don’t sleep fight, why does everyone keep saying that! Adora yelled. 

Glimmer, Bow and Catra looked at Adora for a moment and she could all see they did not believe her at all. It is true she grew up in the “Evil Horde” and that she had always been training trying to be the best she could be. Training night and day to be a force captain before she had a change of heart and joined the rebellion. Even now she had trouble relaxing with no mission, no big bad she was more anxious than ever to find a purpose and at the same time wanting a nice quite life she saw in her wish for the future that Horde Prime made mockery of. 

“well when your asleep and you punch and kick at nothing, last night you sat up and summoned your sword and fell back asleep” Entrapta said.

Adora was speechless, she did not know what to say, she had to concentrate hard to make her new sword appear and her summoning it in her sleep how could it be she wasn’t even awake let alone concentrating. 

“Wait you mean she turned into SHE-RA in her sleep and we did not wake up? Glimmer said looking around at everyone. 

“Well a glowing eight feet tall blonde would have been hard to sleep through” Catra said 

“But she didn’t turn into SHE-RA” Entrapta explained to her very confused looking audience.

“What do you mean” Adora asked sounding concerned stepping forward a step closer to Entrapta.

“Well you went back to sleep so quickly that sword just kind a hovered over you, I don’t think you actually touched it, and as I saw it floating there I had an Idea!” Entrapta said. “What if I hooked up your sword to the scanner, I know it was a long shot since your sword is not First one’s tech, at least I don’t think so. 

“What do you mean it’s not First one’s tech?” Bow asked clearly shocked. 

“Well working theory is this new sword is more of Adora then the First one’s”. Entrapta said and saw that the best friend squad had no idea what she was saying. “Ok the old Sword was a device made by First one’s to harness SHE-RA’s powers right, but not to create SHE-RA”. 

“You mean Adora is actually SHERA and that has nothing to do with sword of protection!” Bow said as a look of clarity cascaded down his face.

“Correct, Adora’s new sword is all her not anything to do with First one’s tech, almost as if it was more like her soul or something I would need to run lots of tests and figure out how to test for something like that”.

“That’s incredible!” Bow exclaimed 

“Wait, what?” Adora asked looking at bow’s wide eyes of excitement. 

“It means your SHE-RA even before you touched the sword all those years ago” Bow said 

“Wait I mean, I could have turned into SHE-RA without the sword of protection this whole time”.

“Yes, that would be correct, the sword was more like a crutch to awaken natural powers you never knew you had!” and to collect magic to set off the heart of Etheria. Entrapta said

“Oh, I thought maybe I was getting stronger or something” Adora sighed sadly. Adora had secretly hoped that was case for the last few weeks well mostly hoped. 

“Oh but you are, if my theory is correct then you starting to use your powers without the sword of protection is going to be a process and will get easier as time goes by, just think for years you were depending on First one’s tech to activate a tiny portion of your actual power. Just think we have seen you do so much more without the first one’s tech restricting you, I mean you flew through space without a ship”.

This was true Adora had gone toe to toe with spaceships by herself, for a short time it felt like she was indestructible, but since then hardly any noticeable power boosts then what she had with the sword of protection. In fact, it had taken her longer and more concentration to transform then she ever had with the sword of protection that she had been afraid maybe someday she was not going to be able to transform. If Entrapta was right this was good news and then again maybe something inside of her did want to lose her powers and have that special life she had wished for and fought for despite facing curtain death. 

“Again, this is only a theory” Entrapta said as she pulled up Darla’s screen checking on the dot as if would disappear. 

“Wait you took my soul and hooked it up to the ship!” Adora said

“I have a name” Darla said

”Err right sorry Darla” Adora said while Catra laughed at her and then stuck her tongue out as Adora gave her a rude glare. 

“Guess that would make me Darla’s new fav huh Adora” Catra snarked putting her arm over Adora’s shoulder.

“That would be incorrect” Darla echoed

Glimmer gave a small chuckle and then she realized something “Hey Bow, Entrapta, how are we able to track First one’s tech if the sword has nothing to do with it?” 

Bow raised his hand to his chin before saying “I have no idea”.

“Well Adora is a Frist one, but that alone is not enough people and technology are very different, so I am learning”. It was true Entrapta had come a long way she only cared about technology at one point that she betrayed friends for science, but now she seemed to be trying to be a real friend lately even if she took Adora’s soul and plugged it into to Darla. 

“So I then thought Adora has been pumped with so much First tech over the years, the sword of protection, the heart of Etheria and her experiences with the portal that maybe her sword/soul would react to First one's tech which it did” Entrapta said gleefully as the ship landed on the surface of the crystal planet. 

“Let’s go and find some First One’s tech!”. Entrapta yelled with joy.


End file.
